Le dîner de cons
by Dicktremayne
Summary: Un repas chaleureux, de la finesse ... VORE Hannibal/Chilton (réécriture d'une vieille fic pré-saison 2)


**OS **–_ tw : Vore_ | **rating M** | Hannibal Lecter/Frederic Chilton |** Hannibal NBC** (d'après _Dragon Rouge _par Thomas Harris) créée par Bryan Fuller

**NOTE : **RECYCLAGE ! je reprend du service! J'ai un peu plus corrigé cet OS et modifié la fin qui était terriblement nul ... J'espère que les changements vous plairons ! Nouveau titre, plus cohérent à mes yeux  
>à noter par contre que j'ai écris cette fic <strong>AVANT<strong> la saison 2 (je me souvenais même pas qu'elle était aussi vieille) ! Donc toute ressemblance avec un scénario déjà écrit est fortuite :^D  
>Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai corrigé du mieux que j'ai pu, j'espère que cette nouvelle version est un peu mieux, je compte poster un peu plus dans les jours qui viennent<p>

- Jerry

* * *

><p><strong>Dîner de Cons<br>**

« Merci encore pour l'invitation, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, cher confrère.  
>- C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir accepté. Répondit-il, un sourire bien trop poli sur son visage.<br>Chilton et Lecter était en face l'un de l'autre. Un sourire plein d'adversité et de mépris, des regards empli d'un profond dégoût l'un pour l'autre. Ils se détestaient, mais adoraient le faire. Toujours à savoir qui est le meilleur, qui sera le plus malin. Des années plus tard l'un serait derrière sa médiocre cellule, tandis que l'autre rirait parce qu'il a les clefs. Plus tard encore, mais ça Chilton n'avait pas la lucidité nécessaire pour l'imaginer, l'autre savourerait surement ses entrailles, en riant ça va de soi.

Quand ils faisaient ce genre de dîner, c'était l'occasion de prouver à l'autre que l'on était plus intelligent. Qu'on avait plus de pouvoir et d'importance. Depuis l'entrée de Hannibal dans le FBI – en quelque sorte, Chilton avait du mal à se mettre au niveau. Une question de temps puisque le Chesapeake Ripper était entré en scène, et les deux _bons collègues_ se retrouvaient ainsi retrouvés sur le même piédestal.

Lecter haïssait Chilton depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré - et il le détesterait jusqu'à sa mort, il se l'était promis. Il était méprisable au possible, aussi arrogant que lui, quelque chose d'un peu trop troublant à ses yeux. Ainsi il avait toujours regardé de haut Frederick, ne le considérant même pas comme "égal".  
>Chilton quant à lui, n'avait jamais pu haïr le bougre. Une sympathie invraisemblable envers un acolyte qui pourtant ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais il n'était pas con, loin de là. Il était malin – mais toujours moins que Lecter. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de toujours penser être <em>un poil<em> supérieur à Hannibal.

C'est donc avec un plaisir fou que Hannibal l'invitait régulièrement chez lui, comme ce soir là, pour parler de leurs patients et du vaste monde psychiatrique.

Le lituanien n'aurait eu aucun mal à tuer puis se régaler de son compère. Mais il se retenait, pour jouer avec lui. Depuis son récent accident avec the Ripper – dont il s'était à peine remis. Il savourait ces précieux instants où Frédéric avouait enfin ses faiblesses.

- Si je puis me permettre ... Je vais m'absenter, j'apporte la suite.

- Je vous en prie ! » s'écria avec douleur Chilton, un sourire plein d'hypocrisie

Le cannibale s'éclipsa très rapidement. Pressé il se mit rapidement à la tâche. Il remarqua cependant que Fred n'avait pas fini son assiette, et qu'en plus de cela il s'était amusé à dessiner quelque idiote fresque avec ses restes. Hannibal grinça des dents, l'autre psychiatre ne compter pas se la jouer finement.  
>Ce dernier, de son côté, se leva de table - quelque chose que Hannibal n'aurait pas approuvé. Se soulevant faiblement, sa chaise crissa contre le sol avec un bruit épouvantable qui alerta l'hôte des impolitesses de son convive.<p>

« Je ne vais pas tarder. Cria t-il de la cuisine. Rasseyez vous, je vous en prie.

- Oh non, je vais me dégourdir les jambes.

Il n'était pas à _sa place_ et ça gênait terriblement Lecter. Lui dégourdir les jambes ne serait d'aucune utilité, il avait mal et de faire ça était uniquement pour l'énerver. Chilton était né pour faire chier le monde, et il le faisait excellemment bien.  
>Mais soit, après tout s'il l'avait invité c'était bien pour se divertir. Fred était un sale gosse, et il se demandait quel mauvais tour il était sur le point de manigancer.<p>

Celui ci s'avancer dangereusement de la cuisine, longeant péniblement les murs des corridors étroits. Il s'exclama :  
>- Belle maison. Je dois au moins vous féliciter à ce niveau. Vous avez très bon goût !<p>

Il admirait les couloirs si propre et agréablement parsemé de photos de tableaux de différents maîtres. Fred remarqua deux tableaux quasi identique qui lui semblait particulièrement morbide, un de Goya et l'autre de Rubens. Il n'aurait pas reconnu les auteurs, mais les tableaux s'étaient présentés eux même grâce aux encadrés dorés. Il s'approcha pour mieux y voir, et lu « Saturne dévorant son fils ». Ça ne l'étonnait même pas venant de son collègue. Pourtant il en dégagea une sorte de "bon goût", des classiques à ne pas rater. Il continua, ignorant royalement le reste de la collection - peut-être pour ne pas avoir à la comparer avec la sienne, plutôt pauvre.

Il avançait, un pied devant l'autre, lentement en appuyant bien sur ses talons « Tac-tac ». « j'arrive » semblait-il dire.

- Le bon goût n'a pas de secret Frédéric, répondit sèchement Hannibal.  
>Il bouillonnait, il songeait sérieusement à un homicide. Mais il ne voulait pas en finir directement, il voulait le faire mariner. Parce qu'il avait une certaine considération pour Frédéric, il avait un peu d'estime pour lui. Peut être attendre pour <em>profiter de sa présence...<em>

- Ah donc voilà où se cache tes chefs d'œuvres !  
>Chilton cru surprendre Hannibal, mais la seule chose qui le surprit vraiment fut le tutoiement de Fred. Il passa outre et présenta le dessert. Une charlotte à la fraise revisitée, allégée, qui se présentait sur une génoise, coupée en rond, puis une couche de fraises fraîches, le tout délicatement recouvert sous une magnifique crème fouettée, aérienne au possible.<p>

- Le dessert que vous attendiez, je vous en prie nous repassons à la salle à manger.  
>''<em>Que vous n'auriez jamais du quitter'<em>' pensa t-il.  
>- Somptueux ! Hannibal, me ferais tu ce plaisir de déguster ce fraisier – Hannibal le corrigea, peu importe, dans ton incroyable cuisine ?<br>- Sauf votre respect Frédéric, il me semble que nous sommes chez moi, et que je suis en mesure d'affirmer que la cuisine n'est certainement pas l'endroit _idéal _pour _déguster _le dessert.

Chilton, vexé et déterminé à rester dans cette foutue cuisine, pour l'emmerder jusqu'au bout, attira l'attention sur une tâche sur le comptoir. le psychiatre s'avança lentement, il prit place sur un des haut tabouret et l'essuya. La couleur rouge presque marron de la chose lui sembla au premier abord être une sauce ou alors du sang de de la viande du dîner. Il la regarda sous tout les angles puis la goûta pour en avoir le cœur net.  
>Lecter trouvait ça dégoutant, mais il se taisait. Son collègue remarqua le gout étrange de la chose, sa face se tordit de dégout. Du sang humain en l'occurrence. Ca ne l'inquiétait pas, et il demanda, toujours un peu trop curieux :<p>

- Vous-vous êtes coupé ?  
>Hannibal suivait la scène, rien à craindre, mais cette fouine de Chilton avait toujours tendance à l'agacer avec ses avalanches de questions.<br>- Peut-être, je ne m'en souviens pas. Peut être du sang de la viande.  
>- C'était du veau ?<br>- En effet. Votre palet est très...  
>Fred le coupa brutalement, ce que Lecter détestait au plus haut point<br>- Je ne savais pas que le veau rendait tant de sang... J'espère que vous vous êtes coupé, parce qu'autrement...  
>Frédéric, qui au premier abord trouvait sa réflexion drôle et pertinente, commença à s'inquiétait lorsqu'il croisa le regard meurtrier du cannibale. Il inspecta les doigts de Lecter et ne remarqua aucune égratignure. Il palissait de plus en plus. Comme une hallucination ou de la paranoia, il avait l'étrange impression de revivre l'expérience de l'Observatoire. Il sentait qu'il suait.<br>L'atmosphère, qui dès le départ n'était pas des plus joviale, commençait à prendre des allures de thriller. Tout avait soudainement basculé dans une mauvaise parodie de film d'horreur, et Fred détestait ça. Un fou rire nerveux lui prit. Il observa les mains de Lecter, qui ne s'amusait plus sur le plan de travail mais se crispaient nerveusement. Comme si elles étaient sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge.  
>Son inquiétude n'était pas son fondement, et les fameuses mains tinrent leur promesse et le plaquèrent contre le plan de travail avec une force de colosse.<br>Il relâcha la pression, Chilton s'effondra au sol, les mains autour de sa nuque quasi brisée sous la force monstrueuse du meurtrier. Il ne le secoua pas, il l'étouffait juste, avec l'impression d'égorger un cochon vu la couleur écarlate que sa victime prenait. quelques petits cris étouffés - déjà assez faibles à la normale - sortaient de la bouche du concerné.  
>- Je vous ai toujours su curieux Frédéric, mais pas suicidaire.<br>Hannibal attrapa un couteau, prit Chilton - qui suffoquait, par le col et déchira sa chemise. Sa fameuse blessure n'avait pas fini de cicatriser, elle était encore fragile. Suivant l'exacte trace qu'avait légué Gideon, il la décousue avec une habilité et une rapidité délirante. Fred hurla comme il le pouvait, sa gorge le faisait souffrir, mais toujours moins que sa plaie béante qui découvrait ses précieux organes à Lecter.

Pour Hannibal, c'était de l'érotisme. Il avait devant lui un instrument de plaisir sans limite. Fred lui dévoilait son intimité, et Lecter n'allait pas gâcher un tel moment. Ses viscères étaient à portée de ses mains, ses entrailles cette beauté qu'il ne révélait jamais. Enfin Lecter trouvait du plaisir à partager un moment avec son _ami.  
><em>- Arrête ! Arrête je t'en prie ! criait difficilement Chilton tout en pleurant de souffrance.  
>La <em>mauvaise parodie de film d'horreur <em>avait prit une tournure plus horrible encore qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et Hannibal n'en avait que faire de ses plaintes. Il s'approcha de son visage et lui susurra :  
>- Vous parlez trop Frédéric. Je me ferais un plaisir de manger votre langue.<br>Il approcha ses lèvres du torturé et remarqua qu'il la cachait. Il sourit en le voyant agir ainsi. Une vache devant l'abattoir, c'est tout ce qu'il était.  
>De peur de le tacher, Lecter lâcha un instant prise sur <em>son<em> dessert et enleva le haut de son fabuleux costume. Il enfila son tablier.  
>Pendant ce temps, Chilton, qui avait l'espoir d'échapper au cannibale, se débrouilla pour se dégager du comptoir. Il tomba lamentablement au sol, et souffrait d'autant plus. Un choc terrible, ses organes internes partaient presque, certains de ses boyaux étaient déjà sortis histoire de prendre l'air. Laissant derrière lui des traces de sang. Son état empirait, il devenait plus pâle, se vidait de son sang mais heureusement que Lecter était là pour lui.<br>- Pas la peine de jouer à cache-cache Chilton, vous avez passé l'âge. pouffa son bourreau de l'autre côté de l'abattoir. Soulevant un peu ses pieds il ajouta : Trouvé.  
>- Vas te faire foutre, il cracha du sang et se mit à pleurer et à faire rouler sa tête contre le sol tout en tentant vainement de remettre ses organes en place.<br>Son insulte fut suivie d'un long et terrible râle. Le cannibale était en face de lui. Il n'avait pas la force pour lever la tête mais son ombre gigantesque arrivait jusqu'à lui. Il était à deux doigt de tomber dans les pommes.

Hannibal donna deux claques à l'autre psychiatre, qui était dans les vapes. Il ramassa les bouts d'organes qui traînaient et les remit correctement. Un bout de côte s'enfonçait dans un des poumons à cause de la mauvaise chute de Fred. Hannibal la brisa et la retira. Le blessé n'avait même plus la force de devenait flou et sombre, et il était presque euphorique. Il ne sentit même pas lorsque que Lecter le déplaça. le sociopathe gifla de nouveau le _plus sain_. Il se réveilla, il s'était écoulé exactement trente-quatre secondes, Frédéric avait cru qu'il s'était endormi depuis une dizaine d'année. Entre temps il avait avalé quelques cachets, des _pilules magiques_. Quelque peu contre son gré.

Maintenant que Fred était éveillé, Hannibal pouvait profiter et savourer son plat.  
>Il ne prenait jamais des gros bouts, juste des endroits qui ne seraient pas vitaux, il les mettait de côté, et les ferait cuire plus tard. Souvent il profitait d'une petite hémorragie pour goûter son sang – qui n'allait pas tarder à manquer, puis faisait jouer sa langue sur les parois de chair, et allait même jusqu'à lécher la peau qui lui semblait délicieuse. Il aurait le temps de la goûter pour de bon un jour. Patience.<br>L'habileté et la délicatesse de la langue avait de l'effet sur le malade. Cette douceur le calmait et lui permettait de rester conscient pour profiter de ces caresses humides – qui lui aurait parût sans drogues, assez dégoûtantes.  
>Lecter fut assez dérouté qu'il apprécie. Mais le voir agripper au comptoir comme si quelqu'un lui donnait du plaisir l'amusait. Il aurait pu aller plus loin dans son jeu pervers. Il aurait pu user des dernières gouttes de son sang pour lui rendre un <em>dernier service<em>. Goûter à ce qui lui restait d'intimité puis en finir.  
>Mais Hannibal était à un tel stade qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un tel allié. Il appréciait les derniers instants, caressa le corps sanglant entièrement, de ses douces mains. Il se surprit même à goûter sa langue, mais n'en fit rien. Fred posa ses mains sales sur le visage de son ami, de ses yeux fatigués il l'observa. Comme un enfant observe un héros, ou comme on observe son potentiel amant. Rien de plus qu'une folie passagère, une récréation qui ne durerait pas plus longtemps et dont seul Hannibal se souviendrait.<br>Ce dernier assomma Chilton. Une simple tape l'aurait fait s'évanouir de toute manière.

Quand les secours arriveront, Hannibal aura une excuse toute faite, et bon nombre de preuve de son innocence. Chilton quant à lui retournera à l'hôpital pour un bon bout de temps, sans se souvenir de rien.  
>Dans l'idéal ...<p> 


End file.
